The Fight For Freedom ( Starter)
by LadyElitaOne
Summary: This starts a new chapter after the recent movie Transformers Age of Extinction, and Optimus Prime meets his creators along with being reunited with someone he thought he lost to the humans years ago. Read more to find out just what happens with the Autobot Leader and his remaining team.


It was calm and dark flying though space, making his way to the Planet that held his creators that supposedly created him and the others of his kind. Optimus Prime knew that once he arrived this was not going to be so pretty. But who knows who or what he might find.

Kneeling there looking out at the stars from a distant planet that Causeway was taken to, waiting for the one she knew was on his way now, Optimus was indeed heading toward her and the others that remain with her, Feeling the power of his spark and knew he could feel something, but she did not know what and she would not dare to give the point of origin away. "Optimus I love you I know you cannot hear me and know I am still alive with others who are hear with me, they know who I am and know you will follow me here to free us and save what is left of us from this damnation.." Causeway said thinking to herself as she was held captive from the ones who created their kind.

Feeling a painful snap to her frame she turn around looking at one of the creatures that had created the first of her kind long ago, "PLEASE stop why are you doing this to us, you made our leaders and they made us. What have we done to deserve this?" she asked holding her arm in front of her for defense, "Please let us go, we mean no harm we want to be free to live our lives in peace." the red femme stated to them.

"What makes you think we would just, let you walk away, you belong to us and so does anything you and your friends create, AND once Lockdown brings Optimus Prime back! We will handle things in a more civil matter!" he said throwing Causeway back to the floor as the tentacle's of one of the beings moved her face to look at him, "Why do you tense up when I mention that name, Optimus PRIME! TELL ME! Is there something we are not seeing?" the being ask her.

Causeway looked at the being, watching it as he held her face to him, "What are you," she said looking at its many faces and long tentacles coming from the center of it as it used them to walk as well it was like they where part Mechanical and Organic and maybe this is why they have feelings and emotions like the humans. "What is it to you, if I do or do not have a strong connection with him, you will never get it out of me!" Causeway said with a stern look moving her face away from the being.

"Hmm I see you have a temper and yet you waste it and do not use it well. because we know that you are linked to Optimus PRIME, do you think we would not find out!? WE MADE YOU!." he said as he took her by the neck and slammed her to the wall of one of the structure she was held in just across from the others who where with her, "WE ARE CALLED Quintessons! and WE know EVERYTHING! And also that your so called beloved OPTIMUS PRIME will be judged and killed for his actions against us... AND SAVING YOU for his surrender is apparent." he said and a few of the faces changed as they spoke to her, throwing her to the platform of her cell yet again, "And JUST THING, Your YOUNG ONE you tried to hide, will serve as a slave to me us!" The Quintessonian said as the face now stuck on an evil and demented face, locking her back up knowing that Optimus Prime was on his way.

"NO PLEASE! YOU MADE us why are you treating us LIKE THIS WHY! PLEASE DO NOT HURT MY YOUNG ONE Leave HIM OUT OF THIS I BEG YOU! DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME, BUT PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Causeway said grabbing the heated Energon bars as she had to remove her heads quickly, looking down at them seeing that it nearly burnt a mark in her hands. Causeway closed her hands into a fist, kneeling on the platform of the containment unit, felt lubricant leak from her optic censors, as she only hoped Optimus would get there quickly.

Optimus was on his way as now he felt something get stronger while on his way to this location, this planet. "... C...Causeway!? Nooo it cannot be... I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE HER LIKE THE DECEPTICONS! DID ELITA!" he said to himself. As now he felt her near he knew he had to get there as fast as he could but knew he had to be alert and aware feeling that something was amiss.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
